


New Beginnings

by businessboyjared



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/businessboyjared/pseuds/businessboyjared
Summary: Jared and Monica prep for the new baby.





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spinnerofyarns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinnerofyarns/gifts).



> shoutout to ari for the wonderful prompt that i got SO cheesy with!!

Jared rolls one final stroke of paint on the walls before leaning back to admire his work. “Monica!” He calls out, his voice echoing a little bit in the empty room. “You can look now!”  
  
He hears a chair squeak against the tile of their kitchen floor, and soft, uneven footsteps follow as Monica approaches the doorway. Jared smiles down at her. He feels like telling her how cute it is that she’s started to waddle a bit, how beautiful she looks with her hair clipped into a messy bun, wearing one of his old Vassar hoodies - but keeps it to himself for now.  
  
Monica looks at the freshly painted walls of their soon-to-be nursery. The soft peach practically glows in the late afternoon sun coming in from the open window, coloring their skin like a soft blush.  
  
“It’s so beautiful,” She says, tucking herself into Jared’s side. “Thank you for doing this. But you should have let me help.”  
  
Jared laughs a bit and presses a kiss to the top of her head. “It was no trouble. You picked a great color, too.”  
  
“I mostly picked it to spite my mother, who is still annoyed that we don’t want to know the sex of the baby.” Monica looks down at her belly. “But you don’t even know what colors are yet, do you, little soybean? You won’t give two fucks if your room is a color that grandma inanely thinks doesn’t match your body, and neither do we. So she can suck it.”  
  
Jared clicks his tongue. “I ought to make you put money in the swear jar for that. The bean can hear you.” He kneels in front of Monica, presses an ear against her stomach and pretends to be listening intently to something. “What’s that, bean? You love grandma and would never swear in front of her? You’re a good kid just like your dad? Mhmm. Yeah, I agree.” Jared straightens up, gives her a goofy grin when she just rolls her eyes fondly. He has the sudden thought that they probably shouldn’t be standing in a room with paint fumes for too long, so he grabs Monica’s hand and leads them to the living room.   
  
Monica groans when she settles into the couch. “Ask the bean when it’s ready to come out. I’m sick of feeling like I have eight pound cinder blocks for feet.”  
  
“I know it won’t help, but you look very pretty today.” Jared says, pulling her legs onto his lap to smooth his hands down her calves and ankles. “You look pretty every day. And I’m sorry your feet hurt.”  
  
Monica gives him a soft smile, feels her chest tighten as her eyes begin to water. “Love you.”  
  
Jared smiles at her and reaches over to wipe away a tear with his thumb. “I love you.”   
  
Monica starts crying even more, and Jared can’t help but let out a sad little laugh. “Oh nooo! You big baby, don’t cry!” He laughs harder when Monica lets out half of a sob and then starts laughing.   
  
“Shut up!” She sniffs and wipes at her eyes, then barks out another laugh. “You know it’s our soybean making me do this! Jesus christ, I can’t wait to have my own emotions back. Keep rubbing my feet, please.”  
  
“Yes, dear.”


End file.
